1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an obstacle avoidance control apparatus capable of avoiding obstacles by applying auxiliary steering.
2. Background Information
Various obstacle avoidance control apparatuses have been proposed for avoiding a collision with an obstacle in front of a host vehicle. One example of an obstacle avoidance control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-179140. This publication discloses an apparatus that steers a host vehicle so that a vehicle body slip angle of the vehicle is zero when avoiding an obstacle in front of the host vehicle.